User talk:Yoda8myhead/Archive
Character Sheets Hello, Is there a section where an Automated Character Sheet that supports PF RPG can be mentioned? - RiTz21 17:22, 5 May 2009 (UTC) : At this point, listing and/or cataloging fan-created material or even non-canon PRPG support material is not within the scope of the project for PathfinderWiki. If a product is official canon produced by Paizo or a licensed contributor to the Pathfinder Chronicles campaign setting it belongs here, as would any OGL sources used in official products, such as the Tome of Horrors or Plot & Poison. Sorry that this isn't the place for that, but I know a lot of PRPG support sites are popping up all over the place and those might be better suited for your product. -- yoda8myhead 14:41, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Plagiarism I was just wanting to know exactly how much info we are allowed to post. For example can I post the entire article covering Lamashtu (except the crunch) or would Paizo prefer we not do that?? - Khellendros 21:23, 8 December 2008 (UTC) : Posting anything verbatim from any copyright source is not only against the wiki's policies, but illegal. Paizo has been very generous with us to allow for the inclusion of their IP, and as such it is the wiki's stance that we should do our best not to plagiarize. Take a look at the articles for Abadar and Zon-Kuthon, both of which are quite extensive, but don't copy anything from the articles directly. To ensure that things aren't plagiarized, write your own article using the Campaign Setting, Gazetteer, Gods & Magic and Pathfinder 5 or whatever sources you want and be sure to cite them as you would an academic paper so that anyone reading the wiki will be directed to the actual source and hopefully even buy some stuff from Paizo. If you have questions about anything more specific, feel free to post them here, in the Wiki Forum or email me at yoda8myhead@pathfinderwiki.com mailto:yoda8myhead@pathfinderwiki.com. I look forward to seeing whatever contributions you feel like making! Welcome. - Yoda8myhead 04:00, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Hi Hey Yoda8myhead. I'm Richard1990. I'm a helper who helps out gaming wikis. I help out by creating new content, expanding current content, attracting more users, helping admins with customizing the appearance of their wiki, and other things related to the wiki. I'm currently focusing on a number of other wikis right now though, so I'm not really able to do large community attraction or create articles for this specific wiki, though I can still help out with coding problems or other problems. Also, welcome to Wikia!--Richardtalk 20:48, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Re: Categories I think the only easy way to do this would be to use a bot, such as one that uses the pwyikipedia framwork. otherwise you'll have to do it manually.--Richardtalk 18:02, 20 March 2009 (UTC) : A bot certainly sounds more appealing than manually editing all the pages. How do I go about installing/creating this and then setting it loose on the wiki? -- Yoda8myhead 18:04, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Subcategories and the Project Well, I've finally started running a campaign again, which means it's time for me to start contributing once more despite my work load at other projects. Before I throw myself at the task, I wanted to ask how the process of building the category/subcategory structure was faring. -- Heaven's Agent 15:50, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :It's not, really. I went way overboard with it at the time, and then went and undid about 200 edits. I've got a lot of real life stuff taking up most of my mental space at the moment and don't know when I'll really have the time to invest the energy and planning into this project, so I sort of left it on hold for the time being. -- yoda8myhead 16:04, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ::Fair enough; I understand completely how it can draw away your free time, and then some. And given my other projects, and looking for work, I don't have time to spearhead the task, either. Still, I'd like to impliment subcategories as I find places to put them. If you don't mind, of course. -- Heaven's Agent 17:09, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Using Info from Pathfinder Wiki For Pathfinder Society Support page Hey Yoda8myhead, I am making a Page to support The Pathfinder Society, Do you mind if I use info you guys wrote up for Article on your page for articles on my page? Any article I write on my page will be in direct support of the Pathfinder Society and not Pathfinder game as a whole, but you guys have written some good stuff over here, and I wanted to ask your permission for I 'steal' some of it. --Dragnmoon 23:54, 15 May 2009 (UTC) : Everything on the wiki is released under the GNU Free Documentation License, so it can be used anywhere that also operates under the same license (similar to the OGL). Since we use Paizo-owned copyright in most of our articles, your site would also need to be registered under the Community Use Policy. Beyond that, I say use whatever you need. I think our goals are the same in supporting Paizo and Pathfinder. I just ask that you direct users to the wiki, encourage them to contribute to the project, and do so yourself if any of the pages you make for your site would be relevant and/or useful here. If you have other questions, just ask. -- yoda8myhead 21:34, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :: thanks!, my site is already registered, and I was planning on directing people to this site, was going to ask permission first, but now I don't have to -- Dragnmoon 22:09, 16 May 2009 (UTC) translating your job hello i'm making an italian website for helping my people wich not have companion or gazzeetteer to discover the world of golarion, in basis in order to not make too much confusion i'd like to translate some of your articles in this way: http://golarion.altervista.org/index.php?page=4&virtual=0&dynamic_block=47 as you can see i've citated you as source on bottom of article, i want to know if this can be ok or if you will need something different. thankyou for your time and for your job Retrieved from Forum:Translating your job :Responded to on the forum. Hi! Hi Yoda! I hope I don't cause more trouble than help. :) Dmeta 15:05, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :You're not causing any problems. Until you start vandalizing the site (don't do that, by the way) it's all help. There's a learning curve involved in getting used to how things work, but if you pay attention to changes made to your edits by other chroniclers and ask questions you'll pick it up real fast. Thanks for being a part of the wiki and contributing. Add yourself to the Chroniclers list. -- yoda8myhead 15:16, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Update? So what's with the new icon and the "add thread" links on people's talk pages? I kinda liked the yellow "W" more...--Canifis 17:57, 5 June 2009 (UTC) : I don't remember what used to be there before as I generally start new threads manually by double clicking a page and editing. But wikia updates the mediawiki software on a constant bases, adding new plugins and apps and such. If you want to stay on top of it, I suggest checkout out the maintenance threads on the central wikia. --yoda8myhead 18:16, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Pathfinder SRD Hey Yoda - I created a new topic on the forum but maybe I should just ask here instead. I'm unclear on if you guys intend this wiki to include all pathfinder rules info such that it servers as a replacement for d20srd.org, or, is the intended focus on "fluff" only? If its fluff only I think we could have a relationship between this site and www.d20pfsrd.com, a Pathfinder SRD site I've been working on (with help from a few other Paizo posters and other rpg blogger folks). Let me know what you think! -- Jreyst 19:21, 24 June 2009 (UTC) : Welcome Jreyst, and thanks for all your work on the PFRPG online SRD. As I mentioned in my forum response, we have a no crunch policy so you'll never see any of that here. Our goal is to be a comprehensive resource for canon of the Pathfinder Chronicles campaign setting. That said, I have no problem directing people to your site from the Pathfinder Roleplaying Game page, and perhaps even the No Crunch policy and Scope of the project. We'd also appreciate you directing users who want to add Golarion-specific flavor to your resource here. I think we can help one another the most by herding helpful people to where they need to be so that people aren't adding crunch here and flavor there. -- yoda8myhead 19:29, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ::Yoda - Ok, I think we are in perfect agreement. I'm going to add verbiage describing the different roles of our two sites as well as linkage here. If anyone contacts me about fluff content I'll direct them here. What a beautiful relationship <3 lol -- Jreyst 19:54, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :::Sounds good. -- yoda8myhead 19:56, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Verbiage added to main page :) -- Jreyst 20:50, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Userboxes For the record, I think these are a great idea. They give people a way to "pretty up" their user pages, which could really help keep this a fun place to be (not that it isn't already). --Aeakett 11:57, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Addition to Feats Portal? There's a new feat in Pathfinder® Character Traits Web Enhancement. I was going to add it to the Wikia here but noticed on the portal for Feats that it was not already linked there. Not only that there was no category for Feats that come from Web Enhancements. Could you please add a Feat cetegory called Web Enhancements and then a link to a book mark for the 'Additional Traits' feat? I can then add the new feat. I'm pretty new at this stuff so I don't want to go mucking around in the portals pages and end up breaking stuff =) Thanks! --Lord British 09:45, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :That particular feat first appeared in the Second Darkness (Pathfinder Companion) and is already listed under that supplement. You should be able to add the feat there and when I have a chance I'll edit the portal to show the web supplement as an additional source. That said, that particular feat is almost 100% crunch, since it simply allows you to pick and choose the more flavorful elements, so I don't know how to add it without it being too crunchy. But I'll leave that up to you. : Also, welcome! Don't worry too much about breaking stuff—it's all part of the learning curve. Let me know if you have any questions. -- yoda8myhead 15:20, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::This does bring to mind a question I had forgotten before posting some time ago. After returning from the project I noticed a fair number of feat articles had been created and subsequently removed; I thought this was most likely due to both the fact of our no-crunch policy and the fact that they have no role in the mind of a chronicler in Golarion (later to become the Point of View policy). But things like character traits have no place in the project based on PoV, either. Was it decided to distinguish these instances from the rest of the project, or is it something else we'll need to cover in our policy discussions? -- Heaven's Agent 15:27, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::It's still something we need to discuss. I am of the mind that the flavor of a regional feat or background trait should be incorporated into the relevant article (such as "many hunters in Andoran have honed their sense of sight to be able to shoot arrows farther and with more accuracy than those untrained" for the Hunter's Eye PFS feat). I think it would also help if we more clearly direct people to one of the many wikis or pages that have crunchy elements as either part of a Golarion SRD or a PFRPG SRD. But these discussions should take place in a more public forum. Add this to the list of policies to revisit. --yoda8myhead 15:31, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Contrib scores? What do the red and green contrib scores mean?-- Basilforth 04:16, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :I'm not sure I know what you mean. Where are you seeing these and in what context? -- yoda8myhead 04:39, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Featured article Hi there! I saw your post on the main Wikia forums about a different featured article for a week. I have found out a way, but you need to make sure to customize it with the featured article wanted. Just copy the coding withing the box below, and customise it. |1 = |2 = |3 = |4 = |5 = |6 = |7 = |8 = |9 = |10 = }} You will have to continue the number to how many weeks are in a year, and add the featured article text into the empty space after the number week it is. Oh, and by the way, the current week is week number , just to get you started. It may be a good idea to place the text into a separate page for each week (like Template:Featured article/1 for the first week of the year), as it will make it neater. If you need anymore help, feel free to contact me anywhere! Muzzy34 Talk 16:34, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :Yes, you can place it directly into the main page coding. I suggest using the templates, as it would make it more organized looking on the coding. In the template, just place what you want the main page to say about the article, and place it into what week you want it to be in. Muzzy34 Talk 16:56, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::I'm not totally sure myself. My guess is that it either rolls over at Midnight on Saturday (going into Sunday) or the roll over from Sunday to Monday. I would guess the Saturday -> Sunday, but it's best to wait to see. Muzzy34 Talk 17:15, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Admin policy I'm alright with it, but it does leave me with a problem; I only have two emails, one for junk, the other for business. The junk email I only check sporadically at best, and the business email I can't make freely available online. I've considered setting up a new email for this, but in all honesty I doubt I'd remember to check it regularly, either. -- Heaven's Agent 15:17, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Loose Cog Have you used the add_text.py script? I tried mine to add deletion templates to the conversions, but it just failed silently: vincent:pywikipedia aeakett$ python add_text.py -cat:Conversions -summary:"Marking for deletion" -text:" " Getting Category:Conversions... vincent:pywikipedia aeakett$ Any thoughts?--Aeakett 04:15, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :I don't think I've tried that one. I'll give it a whirl tomorrow and see what I can do. It may be a simple syntax issue. -- yoda8myhead 09:05, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Re:CSII Cool I wasn't aware of this its a really good Idea to keep it all in one easy to track place. I've crossed out all the countries that I've written up using the Campaign Setting, my only worry is that I have not take all the information on the different cities from those sections of the campaign setting but I do intend to do write ups for all the major settlements once all the countries have been written up. The Alkenstar article is looking great! I was wondering as the Admin do you have any preference for what order the sub-heading (geography, history etc) go in. I always do it the same way but I can't remember where I got the order from and I was wondering if there is any preferred format?--Cheddar bearer 21:21, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Community Use images Hey Yoda - I'm confused about something. I noticed that the Chupacabra jpg image has, in its description, text that says it was released as part of the community use package, but I don't see it (or any other monster pics) in any of the packages. Am I not looking in the right spot? I wanted to consider including open versions of artwork on d20pfsrd.com for monster pages but didn't find very many "open" versions of monster pics. -- :In addition to those images released in the downloadable packages, all images which appear in the Paizo Blog are available under the CUP. -- yoda8myhead 14:40, September 7, 2009 (UTC) PFRPG design decisions etc. Hi, Can you, or another viewer of this, help me out finding some resources? I have been trying to track down discussions of the rationale for the main changes to the the mechanics of the game between 3.5 and (final, published version of) Paizo's Pathfinder. The useful hits I've made searching the Paizo website and here (Wiki) have been extremely rare. Has anyone collected this kind of discussion from the designers and, of secondary interest (to me,...right now,...no offense to anyone intended), the playtesters? Is it available on some threads that I could try to read through? I am particularly interested in the aggregation of skills (why these and not others?) and in the changes to effectiveness of some of the combat maneuvers (did the designer's character in some past 3.5 game, or his pet NPC in his own campaign, get grappled and given repeated pink-bellies and/or wedgies?) -- I did see one place where the lead designer (not M. Cook, the other guy who did the real work) said "the old grapple rules were broken," but he did not elaborate and I never found anything else. Thanks for any assistance, folks. Oh, also, is there any kind of bulletin board for connecting with Pathfinder players and games in one's geographic vicinity? Thanks. -- Old School Guy 22:33, November 22, 2009 (UTC) : Hey there, Old School Guy. It sounds like the things you're looking for can be found on the Paizo Messageboards. There's a huge section from the PFRPG playtest, though weeding through it could take a long time. To my knowledge no one has compiled a rationale for each and every design change, though I didn't follow the playtest that closely. Searching on the Paizo Messageboards can be tough since it only searched the first post in a thread, but that's the place I'd look. There's also a Gamer Connection forum on the same boards where you could hopefully find some local gamers or people interested in online PFRPG play. In the case of both things you're looking for, they fall outside the Scope of the project for this wiki. Best of luck in your search! — yoda8myhead 22:47, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the assistance on the Ardis page. I had no idea how to do the category/ population display thing for the Wiki. Also thanks for putting in the links and reference. I was coming back a bit later to do that. --MattPittard 06:41, December 16, 2009 (UTC) WikiStickies Hi there -- You asked on the Central blog for a way to take pages out of the "Add a picture" feed on WikiStickies. We just created one -- MediaWiki:Nowantedimages. You can make a list there of all the pages where you don't want a picture, and they'll be taken out of the feed. Let me know if you need anything else! -- Danny (talk) 02:36, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Image Info Template Greets, Mark, and happy New Year! I'm glad to see things haven't really slowed down here; I can't afford to buy any of the new source material at the moment, so this is my only real resource to keep in touch with Golarion's goings on. Maybe I can start buying some more books, and contributing again, once the new school semester begins and I find a job on campus. Champions Online Wiki is starting to get some reliable contributors as well, so hopefully I can start coming back more often; we're reaching that critical mass where folks start recognizing the project's potential. :D Anyway, I'm visiting to see if you have any problems with me bringing the Image Info template you designed to the Champions Online project. A new contributor is interested in adding images from the source books, and I want to have something in place for him to use in order to properly credit the artists and holders of the IP. I could create my own, but ultimately I doubt I could come up with anything better than what you've already built here. Take care, and I look forward to hearing back from you. -- Heaven's Agent 19:48, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy Birthday Mark and greetings from sunny old England where it is off course raining. Also congratulations on getting the Pallid Plague published, I look forward to reading it!--Cheddar bearer 13:10, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Happy birthday !Dmeta 14:45, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Happy Birthday! --brandingopportunity 16:33, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Shemeska 00:31, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Happy birthday Mark. Hope you're having a good one. —aeakett 01:11, January 16, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks guys! —yoda8myhead 19:44, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Spotlight Request Pathfinder Wiki looks great and I've added you to the spotlight list. I love the skin you have! -- Wendy (talk) 01:54, January 18, 2010 (UTC)